Unexpected
by LolitaOfTheNight
Summary: Simple drabbles or requests.
1. Don't Tell Anyone

Don't Tell Anyone

Russia grabbed Belarus' hand as the two walked. She looked at him uneasily with big, inquiring eyes. He looked back at her and smiled.

"I won't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand, Моя красота." Russia gasped a bit, and slid her hand back into her pocket, and started to walk ahead with a faint red tinge to her face. His smile slid down, as he quietly got behind her. He picked her up bridal-style, and ignored her protests.

"Not here, Nikolai!" She said panicking. He slid a gentle hand over her face, which silenced her. His face still held a sad frown.

"I won't tell anyone how you turn my world around." He murmured. He set her back down and continued at a regular pace, next to her. Russia gave a quick sigh and pulled him outside. He started to ask what she was doing,but she pulled him into a kiss. His eyes widened in surprise, then started to slowly shut as she kissed him. After a few minutes (not enough,in Nikolai's opinon) the two broke apart. He noticed it was snowing outside, and the way the snow flakes landed on Anya's hair made her look even more beautiful. He looked at her, caught speechless. She cocked her head and asked what he was looking at. He picked her up and kissed her in a way she knew exactly what he found beautiful.


	2. Worth The World

Request for a friend of mine. Not really a writer of yaoi, I enjoy it though. :D Let me know whatcha think.

* * *

England held America's body, and looked at all the bruises left behind. He was so badly hurt… Rage started to form in his body. His glasses were shattered, his nose was broken, he had a fat lip, (those gorgeous lips) TWO black eyes, (the eyes that sparkled when he smiled) he walked with a limp, and his arm was broke.

"Who the sodding hell did this to you?" He growled. America hobbled over to his couch, and started to lay down. He winced several times as he got comfortable.

"America! Tell me so I can END them." America winced as England had grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Dude, you're hurting… Ah, thanks. I'm not going to tell you, because… Because I'm a hero, and Heroes don't let the people they care for get hurt by jerks!"

"Was it… Him? Russia?" America's face showed conflict. The tall man would die. He shouldn't have almost…killed... the most special person in the world to him. He wouldn't deny it. (At least, not to himself) He hurt what should have been his. What… he deserved. He loved America. He knew what made him laugh, how he loved to tease England, because apparently he got all fired up, and as England would be shouting reprimands America would sling an arm across him and lean on him, and laugh. Of course this shut England up instantly, because America was closecloseclose. He knew how to push England's buttons to make him want to throw him against a wall and show just how foolish that young boy was. Never, ever though. He had to watch his angel run to Russia, and be loved and caressed and marked… It killed him. So seeing this…

"England, don't, please! Don't go all pirate on him, okay? I'll deal with it, you aren't gonna get hurt cause of me! He's got a ton of weapons, he'll beat the shit outta you!" America pleaded.

"I'm not fucking scared of him." England said darkly. He pulled America up to him in a hard kiss. Once he broke away, America's eyes were widened in surprise.

"I- I l-love you…!" He stuttered out. England's heart froze in hope. America grabbed for England's shirt and kissed him again, almost desperate. England pulled away. He gently ran a hand through America's hair, and spoke softly to him.

"And that's why I need to do this love." America made a choked, sobbing noise. He started to cry. England pulled two guns from a cabinet, and loaded them with bullets.

Time to do this.

With one last, sparingly love-filled look sent to the beaten boy, he planned to hunt for Russia. He couldn't kill him, nor did he want to. He wanted him to understand America was his now, and to never go after him again. He decided the best place for him to go was to Russia's home. America used to talk remorsefully about how Russia would sit alone at his home, waiting patiently for his family to return. England scoffed to himself. There was more to it, there had to be. He was just horrible like that,horrible.

* * *

England walked up to a small red house that appeared to be what America described as Russia's home. It was simply built on many wooden stilts, but it curved around the front, giving it a surprising modern look. England walked up to the glass door, and kicked it down. The glass shattering created a dramatically loud noise that satisfied the Brit. He heard moaning and a sudden thud, and walked into a room where he saw Russia had pinned down a young girl to the floor. Both of them looked up when England cocked his guns.

"We're going to talk." His voice was steely.

"Go to the guest room, I'll be with you shortly, da~?" Russia cooed to the girl. She scowled at England and darted away. Once she was gone, Russia gave him a cold stare.

"Friend England, I don't know why you must break into my home while I'm entertaining. It's really mean of you…" His voice sounded sulky, but he walked closer to England, his face a promise of pain for him. England, almost drunk off the knowledge he had America, fired a shot that whizzed past Russia's head. Russia stopped.

"Why keep him? You don't really want him. I do. You don't understand how perfect he is, you don't understand how valuable and wantable he is, so… Why? Why hurt him, why?" His voice started to break. Russia just chuckled, and cocked his head to the side with a smile full of mirth.

"Why not?~" England froze, and just looked at him.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed, charging towards Russia. He kept shooting his gun aimlessly until England got closer to him, then actually tackling the man. England kept beating and beating Russia until he finally stopped, and Russia shoved him off. He cracked his neck, and spit out a bloody tooth.

"Are you done?..." He said.

"I'm bored." Russia grabbed England suddenly, and threw him on the ground. England gave a scream of pain. Russia bent down, and broke each finger on his right hand, then broke his wrist. He gave a brief laugh as England gasped in pain.

"The American whore is yours da? Don't come here again or I'll send you back to him in a box." England swooped up his guns, and haphazardly ran out the door. Russia walked back to the room where the young girl was.

"Now where were we, мой дорогой?"

* * *

Once England burst in America's home, he walked over and sank onto a chair. America panicked and got up quickly to tend to him, forgetting he had his own injuries to let heal. He bandaged up England clumsily. America smiled at him, his eyes watering.

"Can't believe you did this for me…" England took his good hand and brought America down to meet him in a light kiss.

"You're worth the world." America gave a teary laugh, and he held England.


End file.
